


Call me Kandi drabble

by KageXTora



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageXTora/pseuds/KageXTora
Summary: An intro to some characters of mine with a shout out to Kandi from Call me Kandi Princess_Meria





	Call me Kandi drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princess_Meria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Meria/gifts).



Hel’s POV

Shit shit shit this was not how this job was supposed to go it was an easy missing persons job. It was supposed to be a meet at the cantina and exchange the information for the credits not a shoot out that has me running through the back allies of Myrra to get away. “I think… I think we lost them” hearing Wraith’s words I stop because damn I need to catch my breath, clutching onto Wraith’s sleeve so I don’t fall over from how exhausted I currently am, we both take a moment to catch our breath. Once I feel like I’ve mostly recovered from my run for my life I get the worst scare of my life “SHIT WHERE THE FUCKING HELL AM I!!!!! GOD DAMN YOU FATE I HAVE A FUCKING FAMILY; I HAVE TWO ADORABLE LITTLE BOYS, AND I’M CURRENTLY LOOKING FOR MY TWO FUCKING ADORABLE HUSBANDS!!! I THOUGHT THAT YOU STOPPED TAKING ME EVERYWHERE! FUCK YOU FATE!!!!!” after realizing that this is not the being trying to kill us I try to whisper to Wraith “I think we should back away slowly” but my words fail to be a whisper and the strange human female hears me “oh oh oooohh h-hi sorry I didn’t see you there mynameiskandace.wherearewe? Though that might not matter I might not be here for long… wait I don’t actually know who you guys are. What are your names?” not being able to process everything the female said I answer her last question hesitantly “Hi I’m Hel and this is Wraith. What was the other question?” the female responses almost immediately “where are we? Not not just generally but specifically.” not really sure how to respond to her question I look up at Wraith for help, unfortunately he’s put on his clone face so I have no idea what he’s thinking. Knowing this I decide to give the long answer “we’re on the outer rim planet of Akiva in its capital city of Myrra” the female’s face lights up with understanding “I’M IN FUCKING STAR WARS-” before she has a chance to go off again I ask a couple questions of my own “sorry I missed your name what was it again? Also why didn’t you know where you were?” my questions seem to have distracted her from her simultaneously angry and excited exclamations “oh I sorry my name is Kandace but you can call me Kandi-” not expecting the sudden pause I wait “And I’ve gotta go now”

Wraith’s POV

As soon as Kandi? finishes speaking there is a sudden but surprisingly soft poof sound and she’s gone. knowing that no being in the entire galaxy can move fast enough to disappear I come to the conclusion that Hel and I have just experienced a joint hallucination “I’m going to throw away the food we ate last night.” Hel’s response is a quick nod “Okay”


End file.
